Blue Root
Blue root (caeruleum radix), previously known as the undesirable sister plant to the more common ginger flower plant (Zingiber officinale). The blue root was commonly disregarded and purposefully eliminated from agricultural farming and development due to its bitter taste and invasive nature. Common practices stated for blue root included; removal, re-location, and disposal to promote nutritional growth in neighboring plantations. The root was known as an invasive species, and common research relating to the plant accounts that ginger (the most common neighboring plant to the blue root) would become bruised and tainted if continuous proximity with the blue plant was prolonged. In 2003, the blue root was evaluated and recognized as a natural nutrient resource and medicinal plant in the agricultural index, revealing its many nutritional compounds and healing effects. History The Blue root, commonly nicknamed bruised root, was discovered by Bob Morrison in 1927. At the time, the root was disregarded as a mutational weed growing often in proximity of ginger plantations. The farmer noticed the bruised root in the process of monitoring his ginger plants, and subsequently mistaken for the ginger plant itself receiving a bruised discoloration and picking up the appearance of the now known blue root. The nickname bruised root came from the mistaken discoloration on the ginger root but was established as its own plant and species in 1934. According to the agricultural index, the root was seen as an invasive species and farming protocol spoke for the practice of the root to be removed in order to preserve nutrients in neighboring plants. Due to its invasive nature, and sickly appearance a nutritional evaluation wasn’t conducted until November 2002, by Dr Frank Laughlin, who conducted a field test and laboratory exam on the root, the stem, and leaf growth. The research by Dr Laughlin revealed unknown nutritional elements, high levels of antioxidants and micro cellular healing properties among many others was discovered in his findings. Medical Benefits According to the updated agricultural index from 2003, the blue root contains several high-level compounds of antioxidants, iron, and calcium. As well as it has, in a new evaluation in 2017, been recognized as a powerful source of Biotin. The finding of high levels of the natural compound of the b-vitamin Biotin also highlighted the previous mistakes in lab testing and evaluation from the plant, after an FDA article from November 2017 proved that high levels of Biotin intake in patients can cause inaccurate lab results and incorrect blood tests in many patients. Concluding that the previous disregarding research of the root was due to the interfering biotin level in the root making previous tests inconsistent and inaccurate. Since then, the blue root has been a common addition in holistic medicinal practices as a high natural resource for treating antioxidants, iron, calcium, and b-vitamin deficiencies. Uses The blue root can be eaten raw or cooked. Nutritionist Laura Palmer published a guide to eating and obtaining the benefits of blue root in 2018. In her guide she described how you can most efficiently consume the root by grating it into dishes to add extra nutritional value, or steeping slices of blue root into hot water. Although, the root can be eaten raw, the immediate bitter flavor is known to decrease according to Palmer when submerged in hot water or cooked into dishes. By Chelsea Gilbert Soderstrom